Something About Flowers
by Merridrew
Summary: Turned on by everyone but one woman who stood by him till death.


author notes: I own nothing except Daisy Flowers, who is the mother of one of my other characters Shaylnn Snape who will be making an showing in her own story.

this story has some course language and sexual content. Be advised.

Daisy walked down the shadowy halls of Hogwarts to the head masters quarters. No one knew that she was out just like they never did. "Dumbledore," she whispered to the gargoyle that guarded the stairs. It jumped out of the way and she rushed up the moving stairs case and to the dark wooden door.

As she opened the door she looked around the room for the reason for her visit. The sound of shattering crystal from behind a closed door and the light of a fire in the room told her where he was." He is in quite a mood tonight Daisy," said Dumbledore's painting. She sighed and moved across the room to the closed door.

As the door slide open she saw him staring into the fireplace, the remains of his glass of wine sliding down the wall a shimmering mess. "If you were just going to waste it you could have given it to me," she drawled as she moved over to the arm chair and plopped down onto it, her Gryffindor tie undone legs draped over the arm, a smirk playing across her full lips.

His dark eyes snapped around to her and held her," What are you doing here," he sneered. She had been coming to his quarters for the whole year and he always started their visits in this way. Daisy rolled her eyes and looked over the room as she always did.

It was dark and full of books on Potions and the Dark Arts. It was in Potions class when he had first noticed her. Back of the classroom but unable to hide with her bright red hair and lovely green eyes. He called on her after Harry and she impressed him with her extensive knowledge of potions for a first year. And as she advanced with her love of potions she also began to care more about the man himself.

When she had heard about the attack on the roof she was heartbroken. After the funeral she stole up to the headmaster's tower and cried. It was from an unexpected source that she had been comforted," He has done nothing that wasn't asked of him," came the soft voice on the wall.

Daisy remembered looking into the face of the man who they had just laid to rest with shock in her green eyes." I will tell you everything as long as you let no one know or everything will be lost." When she nodded and he told her everything she swore then and there to keep the secret safe.

Daisy shook her head as she snapped back to the present. It had been a hard year for Severus Snape, one in which she had kept her word and stood by him while everyone else had turned on him, except you know who's minions. "I was coming to see how you were. You have been very gloomy lately. More so than usual," Daisy said as she turned her gaze to meet his again. His dark eyes were prodding hers and she felt him try to enter her mind.

She blocked him out and smiled as the corner of his mouth twitched. "My moods are none of your concern. You are a student and I your headmaster. You should return to your quarters." he said and turned back to the fire.

Daisy made a rude noise stood up and walked over to the decanter of elf wine on the side table, "Says the man that is so angry that he throws his glass against the wall," she poured herself a glass and turned to face him," When are you going to realize that you don't frighten me Severus," She said and took a sip of the sweet mulled wine.

"Why do you keep coming back here? I have told you time and again that you risk your life coming here. I am not as harmless as you like to think me," he said as he moved to wards her taking the wine from her hand and setting it on the side table.

"I am a big girl and can take care of myself," she said as she moved past him," You should know that by now, seeing as you taught me most of it over the past seven years. Besides I know more than you think I do," she turned back to face him to find him directly behind her. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body as she looked deep into his dark eyes and felt a tug on her heart.

Everyone had said that he was no looker, but Daisy thought other wise. To her his face had character and those fathomless black eyes drew her in making her want to know more. She had come to terms with the fact that she loved him, but so far had kept her feelings from him.

"You my dear are nothing more that a little girl who has gotten to big for her britches. You have no idea what is truly going on here and your attitude is not welcome," he said coolly as he stared down into her eyes, eyes that he never got tired of looking at. Eyes so similar yet so different that they made him wish things were different.

Daisy's eyes snapped with green fire as she took a step back," You know what Severus; I think that I will go back to my dorm. Your holier than thou attitude has irritated me and I don't need it," she turned and moved to the door past the bed."Lets just hope that his Lordship doesn't start questioning students about Potter and his plans shall we."

The door slammed shut before her and a chair flew in front of it blocking her exit. She turned around and crossed her arms "Oh so now you want me to stay, well that is to fucking bad," she took out her wand out as well and waved the chair out of the way.

He was on her before she could unlock the door. He caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms," What do you know? What have you been hiding from me," he growled anger and fear coloring his word. He couldn't hide it and that bothered him.

She didn't notice," I know more that the Dark Lord knows about you." she growled,"Why do you think I am the only one who comes to you. Checks on you. I know the truth Severus, about everything and I still care," Daisy snapped and pulled herself free from his arms. "Damn you for being so composed. I know all the fears and hopes you keep locked up in that head of yours. I know about the pain of losing Lily. The anger at James Potter and his friends. You even have passion," she said. At his snort she kicked him in the shin pulling a startled grunt of pain from him." Don't act so fucking tough, I have seen it. All you need is a reminder of how it feels."

With that said she grabbed him by the face and kissed him with all the feeling she had been hiding. For a moment he lost himself in her passion and crushed her to him. Then reality came crashing back around him and he pulled away from her quickly, "Are you mental! I am old enough to be your father girl. That should have never of happened. Merlin's beard do you have any idea what you just did?" he said as he paced.

At her soft laugh he stopped and looked at her," Yes I do. I just flustered the Potions Master. The man who has tried to be so aloof, thrown off by a little kiss, what would everyone say," she smiled at him and stepped closer to him, he backed up until he hit the edge of the bed. "Oh my, you really must be startled. Good Lord Severus are you blushing," she asked stepping so that she was nearly flush with him. She smiled up into his face,"If I had know this would be the reaction I would have kissed you months ago. More's the pity."

"Daisy, just stop," he said his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried to continue," It is late and you should return to your dorm," when she place a hand on his chest his skin jumped in response and fire hummed through his veins.

"Severus, your heart is beating a mile a minute. Oh now don't try to look all sever and cross. You know it wont work," she said as she looked up into his eyes," I liked you more when you were flustered. At least I got to see the real you. Very well," she sighed and stepped away from him and he felt a loss as her hand left his chest and his gut twisted at the look on her face.

"I will leave," the hurt in her eyes broke his heart and he wished he had met Daisy when he had been younger. But what was stopping him now. Once this war was over he would be free and could start over. She was the only one that had stayed by him and knew everything and still believed in him.

He caught her hand, "Daisy," she turned and looked at him the sadness in her green eyes was almost to much," I am really to old for you. Why would you even consider..." he was stopped as she flew at him and kissed to stop his word. He didn't stop her this time, just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

She pulled back and looked into his face," I am only going to tell you this once Severus. Now listen to me because it is important." Now it was her turn to look grim and severe. "I don't care about your age, your finances or anything else as superficial. All I care about is you and who you are, and that we are together."

"Do you realize what you are saying Daisy?" he asked still unsure and unwilling to believe that she could care for or even love him this much. She could see the disbelief in his eyes and she wanted to hurt anyone who had made him feel so insecure in himself.

She smiled up at him," Yes Severus. I mean every word. And I hope you wont get tired of hearing it but I love you," then she kissed him and let him feel how much she loved him," Let me show you."She looked up into his dark eyes and a blush rose to her cheeks. She felt his heart rate increase as she leaned up to kiss him again. She buried her fingers in his hair and he pulled her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. She fell back with him on to the bed and their clothes were quickly shed.

He kissed every inch of her body took her nipples in his mouth and licked the folds of her most tender flesh making her moan with longing. When he came back to her mouth it was to catch the gasp that left her as he slid into her. As they moved in time the world melted away. Nothing beyond them existed and as they fell over the breaking point together a new life started.

They were lying quietly in the bed when Severus felt the burn of the dark mark. Daisy looked up at him and she knew they need to leave. She knew he couldn't run but wished that they could. They got dressed as quickly as possible and as they were leaving Daisy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows," Be careful Severus," he tried to move away and she pulled him back," I mean it. I just got you and I don't plan on losing you."

The corner of his mouth twitched and he kissed her. "Go back to your dorm and let no one see you," he said his voice cool but she could see the tension in his neck. She brushed his black hair from his eyes and nodded. He turned to leave, but she pulled him back and gave him one last searing kiss.

He broke the kiss and took off down the hall to Ravenclaws tower. She stood there for a few minutes arguing with herself and cursing silently ran after Severus. She stopped at a corner when she heard the blast of spell from a duel and covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

When she heard the sound of breaking glass she ran to the window and saw Severus flying away and felt the tears flow down her cheeks. She knew that if they survived the up coming battle he would come for her, but to know that he was given no choice broke her heart.

"Oh Miss Flowers. What are you doing here? No matter please head to the Great Hall. It seems that we will have to defend Hogwarts," said Professor Flitwick as he came around the corner.

When Harry Potter addressed the assembly she barley listened, until he said that they had to choose. She got up with the rest of the students who couldn't fight or didn't want to. She said that she would help the younger students get out to safety.

She knew that no one would connect her and Severus. Well, not yet. Not until their child was born. She looked out over the field and noticed a lone figure dressed in black and knew it was him. She wished later in life that she had known that that was the last time she would have seen him alive. She would have stayed longer.


End file.
